Branch prediction significantly improves performance in a processor. Thus, processors have added tables for branch prediction in different forms. These tables are accessed simultaneously, and a decision is made to select the table which will give the best decision for a particular branch.
A state-of-art of conditional branch prediction is the TAGE predictor. TAGE stands for Tagged Geometric history length predictor. It relies on a combination of tagged predictor components indexed using different lengths for index computation. These history lengths form a geometric series. Each table is indexed by a combination of the program address and a particular history length.
The present disclosure addresses in one aspect, managing global history vectors, for example, for branch predictions.